Gakuen Alice Book 1: The Shy Sun
by Aerolith
Summary: There's a new girl at Gakuen Alice, and her name is Eclipse Thunderway. She meets her past, meets her protector, makes new friends, discovers secrets, and goes on grand adventures! Rated T for possible content in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Twizzi: Hey everybody! I, the great Eclipseheart, has finally uploaded one of her many chapters of Gakuen Alice!**

**The next 6 and a half chapters are already typed up, and I'll probably upload a chapter every day or two, depending on the mood I'm in!**

**Midnight: Get on with it already!**

**Twizzi: Alright, alright, here's the chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>**~Chapter 1~**<strong>

_~What?~_

Main Character's **POV**

* * *

><p>I sat on my bed, dry tears stained my face. Am I ever going to see my friends again?<p>

My name's Eclipse, I live in America, I'm 14 years old.

Dad just blew up in my face about forcing me to go to some school.

Gakuen Alice, was it? Yeah, that was it. I've heard mean people who are really smart went to school there.

What was worse... Was it was in _JAPAN!_

~**THUD**~

I threw a book at the wall, why would dad do this to me? He knew I had friends and was living a good life... Kind of...

My mother died about a month ago, and I was still in shock.

She was Japanese, so she taught me a bit of Japanese... I figured that I could learn the rest from students at that school.

"GET PACKING, YOU BRAT! YOU'RE GETTING PICKED UP IN 2 HOURS!"

Sighing, that was my dad. He blamed me for my mother's death.

I had asked her to buy me a manga that I absolutely had to have. I had my hands full with cleaning the house and dishes.

She was ran over on the way there, she had been looking at the list of other things that she needed.

Mom wandered blindly on the street when there was a green light... She never saw that truck coming.

It was 10:00pm, so I was leaving at midnight.

~30 minutes later~

I finally got off my bed, trying to wipe the dry stains off my face as best as I could.

Standing infront of my mirror, I fixed my long black hair, that was so black it was blue, in a high ponytail.

I tied it with a red ribbon, remembering I should also pack some of my accessories.

'Hmm...' I neatly packed in some underwear, socks, and everything else I needed.

There was enough space on top for some accessories. I picked up a red headband, a green headband, and a few others.

I packed all of the ribbons I had. It looked like there was a bit of space left for my books and favorite stuffed animal.

'I'll take the Fire Eternal, the Hobbit, and Ranger's Apprentice,' I thought, putting in the 3 books.

I picked up and hugged my stuffed animal, Mist, a dog, black lab, with blue eyes. Gently putting her in the bag, I zipped it up.

Clapping gently, I watched as Midnight jumped out from my closet. She was a kitten, about 5 and a half months old.

Midnight was old enough to act as a 1 year old cat. I picked up my handbag, which I watched as Midnight jumped in.

If Midnight stayed here, dad would've surely found her and throw her in the street to be ran over.

I was confident that I could keep Midnight hidden from the school, if they didn't allow pets...

"GET DOWN HERE BRAT, IT'S TIME TO GO!"

It must've been 11:55, time sure did pass by fast. I quickly brushed the small tangles out of my ponytail.

Throwing my brush in my hand bag, I ran downstairs.

~_**THUD THUD THUD THUD**_~

I lay on the floor, I tripped down the last few steps. Why was I so clumsy?

Quickly standing up and running to the door, I brushed off my red skirt and black jacket which was hiding a red shirt under it.

Blinking my ruby red eyes in astonishment, they widened at the sight of a clean black car.

None of the cars in this town were that nice or clean! I ran up to it, remembering my manners, gazing at it.

Luckily Midnight was asleep in my handbag, it made my side warm. It was a cold night, in fact, it was a winter night!

I had forgot my gloves, for my hands were freezing. My black boots were covered in snow, red scarf flowing in the breeze.

~_**SMACK**_- _thud_~

I fell in the snow, rubbing my arm. 'I should watch where I stand...' I thought, looking at the opened car door.

"So where's the pretty girl?" A voice rang, that must've been a teacher, or a driver of Gakuen Alice.

I shifted a bit, sitting in the snow as I shook my head, getting some snow out of my ponytail.

"Gomen" I apologized, standing up to brush the snow off the back of my skirt.

~_Thud!_~

I felt dizzy as my head hit the side of the car, I fell down, I was quite tired.

Getting up again, I rubbed my head, the teacher, or driver... He held the door open for me.

Lazily getting in, I instantly fell over on the soft seat cushions and fell asleep.

This teacher, driver, guy... He had blonde hair and these pretty violet eyes...

~**THUD**~

I woke up on the floor... In front of a red couch... Rubbing my head, I stood up.

I sighed in relief, they hadn't found out about Midnight yet.

"NARUMI! BAKA! WHERE ARE YOU!"

I hid under a table, greatly startled by a teacher bursting in to the room...

My hands covered my head as I cowered under the table.

"Oh... He's not here, but this little girl is, sorry for scaring you."

The teacher smiled and gestured me out from under the table.

I slowly crawled out from under the table, sitting on the floor, head bowed.

This guy seemed to be scary when he was mad, tears welled up in my eyes, but I quickly wiped them away.

"What's your name?" He seemed to ask, I could understand him, a bit...

"E-Eclipse" I said, barely above a whisper.

"Eclipse, eh? I'm Misaki, one of the teachers here" He said, searching around the room, probably for 'Narumi.'

I stared at his movements, which quickly stopped as he was suddenly lifted in the air.

"Woah, lemme down!" He said.

I looked at him, confused, did I do that? Shaking my head, I stood up.

He fell down with a thud, chuckling as he got up. I didn't understand why.

What was so funny about being lifted in to the air, out of nowhere, just to fall and hurt your body?

He waved a goodbye and left, I wandered over to a book case and pulled out a book.

I read the back and studied the title, something told me that this book was a good one.

Sitting down, I opened it up, reading the first two chapters until the two men came running in.

Misaki sensei was chasing that driver, I guess that was Narumi-sensei?

I stood next to the book case, in the shadows, tears forming, yet again. Why were people so violent?

They were suddenly lifted in the air, and smashed on the ground, I guess I did that?

I quickly thought of Midnight, my cat, and suddenly shrunk down, pushing myself farther in to the shadows.

This was frightening, I pushed my hand-bag and luggage behind me, crouching next to them.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like the chapter? I hope you did!<strong>

**xAmyxSayzxRawrzx** **inspired me to do this!**

**As I said before, I will upload a chapter maybe every day, skip a day...**

**Depends on my mood.**

**Please R&R!  
><strong>


	2. Dizzy!

**Twizzi: Hey everyone! Thank you to the one reviewer :D**

**Big cookie to _Papaya1212_**

**To answer your question, papaya, no, Eclipse is not going to end up with Natsume.**

**It's either Ruka-kun or one of the two guys that are going to be in chapter 4.**

**I'm still not sure yet, mostly because I still haven't finished typing the other half of chapter 8 so that I can go on with the other chappies.**

**I agree that Natsume with Mikan is the almighty pair.**

**Although, I may have to change some things in the later chapters... Mostly because in pictures, he's with other girls.**

**Plus, him and that girl are doing the unthinkable, I don't think he should be doing that at his age...**

**Back to the story! I do not own Gakuen Alice or any characters mentioned in this story, except for Eclipse.**

**Eclipse is mine... *Evil laugh***

* * *

><p><strong>**~Chapter 2~**<strong>

_~Meeting Everyone~_

Eclipse's** POV**

* * *

><p>Cowering in the corner, the teachers looked around.<p>

"Where's that new student, Eclipse?" Narumi-sensei asked.

He spotted me, in kitten form, huddling in the shadows of the book case.

I quickly changed back in to a girl and threw the strap of my hand bag around my neck.

Pulling my luggage with me, I quickly bowed.

"Gomennasai! I shouldn't do that, whatever I did." I said, rubbing my head

"Sheesh kid, how many alices do you have?" They laughed, I guess I could levitate things AND transform...?

"Here, try on this uniform." Narumi-sensei smiled and showed me a uniform.

It had a black jacket, it looked like a white shirt under it, white color, a neat bow just under the collar and a plaid blue skirt.

"Kawaii," I whispered, gently smiling, grabbing the uniform and went to go change.

~THUD~

My head hit the door. I forgot to open it! Quickly opening it, I stepped in.

"Ah! You look so cute~" Narumi sang, picking me up. I glared at him, and he quickly set me down.

I didn't fancy being picked up, whenever my father did, he would beat me up, or try to rape me.

Whenever he tried, my little sister was always there to stop father, for he couldn't act so vulgar or rude around such small children.

I smoothed down my skirt, blinking my ruby red eyes.

"Time to go to your lessons! The class representatives will show you where the classroom is." Narumi smiled.

Two kids around my age walked in, one was a girl with short raven black hair.

The other kid was a boy with light brown hair, glasses... Hmm...

"This is Yuu Tobita and Imai Hotaru." Narumi said.

"Hello Eclipse, I'm Yuu Tobita, you can call me Iinchou, like everyone else does. That's Imai Hotaru."

"Hello..." I said, again, barely above a whisper.

Iinchou smiled, "I have the illusion alice, Hotaru has the invention alice." He said.

"I guess I have some kind of transformation alice and levitation alice..." I bowed.

~A couple minutes later~

"This is class 2-B, don't be surprised at whatever everyone's doing." Iinchou said, opening the doors.

The first thing I saw was a girl up in the air, just by looking, I could tell her name was Mikan.

I thought about my powers and forced her down.

"HEY! WHO'S DOING THAT!" A-bald boy? said, trying to force her back up.

My powers overpowered his, as I made his stop and I gently lowered Mikan down.

There was a raven-haired boy in the back, he was asleep with a... manga...?

I levitated the manga and threw it at the bald boy.

Then I picked the sleeping baby boy up, which he quickly awoke, and put him back down in his seat.

This class was a MESS. It was chaotic, too violent that it made me sad.

Stumbling a bit, I sighed, must not use my 'alices' too much, or I'll faint...

Narumi-sensei walked- _twirled_ in, and I stood outside, like he told me too do.

"Good morning children!" The class seemed silent...

"Alright everyone, we have a new student today!"

Everyone started shouting out questions, way to change the mood...

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"What's their alice? What is it?"

"Where do they come from?"

"STUDENTS, SHUT UP!" Narumi-sensei yelled.

The class quickly fell silent.

"She's a girl, comes from America, her name is Eclipse Thunderway" Narumi said.

I was embarrassed at my last name, he called me in. I quickly walked in, everyone was staring...

Making sure that my eyes were hidden, everyone gasped as they saw me stand infront of them. I was blushing.

No one could see me blush, mostly because my bangs reached just above my lips, so my cheeks weren't showing.

Why was I so shy? I bet my dad did this to me.

"Kawaii~" A girl sang, the class was filled with whispers and murmurs.

"Adorable!" Another girl said.

"Beautiful!" A boy said. These comments made me shrink back.

I shook my head, ever so slightly, trying hard to fix a smile from my embarrassed face.

"Hello, everyone..." I said, everyone gasped and kept commenting.

"Why don't you go sit over by..." Narumi began, pointing towards Mikan.

"I know her name just by look, there's no need to tell me." I said, walking over and sitting down by Mikan.

I seemed to have a changing personality, first I'm shy, than I'm talkitive or rude...

Whenever I'm talkative or rude, I do the violence, but when I'm shy, violence is like you're breaking all of the laws.

"Hi Eclipse!" She smiled cheerfully. "I have a lot of things to talk to you about!" She started babbling on about who knows what.

Gladly I knew that if someone doesn't give you an honorific, it would be and insult or great respect, something like that.

I gave permission to Mikan-chan to call me, just plain, Eclipse.

"Shut up ugly Polka-Dots girl," The boy, who looked like Natsume, said.

I turned and glared at him. I levitated the blonde-haired boy next to him.

He floated a bit, I was getting a bit of a head-ache. I then dropped him on top of Natsume. "OW!" The blonde-boy yelled.

"Gomen, sorry Ruka-kun, just punishment for Natsume for being a pervert." I smiled, he blushed as I turned away.

Mikan smiled, Narumi-sensei walked out of the room, stating it was study period, and all of the students gathered around me.

"You're so kawaii~" A couple girls said.

"How old are you?" A boy asked.

"How can you speak Japanese so well?" Another boy asked.

Suddenly the people were on the floor, with... deer shaped hoof marks on them...?

"Give her some room." Hotaru said, a puff of smoke coming from some kind of... Hoof gun...?

I felt some kind of bulge in the right pocket of the uniform.  
>Reaching in to my pocket, I suddenly pulled out a note. I guess Narumi stuffed this in it when he handed it to me?<p>

I opened it up, it said something about Ruka being my partner? Closing my eyes, I stuffed it back in my pocket.

~Ding Dong-Ding Dong-Ding Dong!~

'Guess that's the bell.' I thought, standing up. Ruka walked over.

"I'll show you around the school, as I was told that I was your partner." He said, blushing.

I nodded. Suddenly, Midnight jumped out of my hand bag and on to his bag. A bunny popped its head out.

"Midnight! Get back here!" I yelled as she ran off in a random direction. Running after her, she turned a corner.

~THUD~

I fell on my bum as I had ran in to something. I looked up to see Midnight wriggling in the arms of... Natsume?

"Give me back Midnight!" I shouted, as I got up and reached for Midnight.

He turned away, I focused on the details of a cute kitten, and turned in to one.

Wait, he picked me up too? I looked at Midnight worriedly, oh! Maybe I can understand cat language now!

"How are we going to get out of this?" I mewed at Midnight.

"Don't worry, when I count to 3, wriggle and scratch as hard as you can and RUN!" Midnight meowed back at me.

"Got it!" I meowed, getting ready to struggle and scratch with all my strength.

"one, two... THREE!" She yowled, we struggled and squirmed, using our claws to snag the skin of his arm.

"OW, WHAT THE HELL!" Natsume yelled, dropping us and looking at the blood-welling scratches.

"Run, Eclipse! Follow me!" Midnight ran off, down the hall. I followed her, close behind.

Natsume was following us, we were cornered. I changed back in too my human self and hugged Midnight.

I felt dizzy... I never lightened my grip on Midnight as I slumped down the wall and closed my eyes.

Maybe I shouldn't use my powers a million times in a row in only an hour or two...

Why won't you listen too yourself, Eclipse...?

The world finally went black, the only thing I could feel was a warmth against my side, and Midnight, someone was carrying me...?

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it!<strong>

**Eclipse's new trait is having cat-like reflexes, and you will be witnessing her jumping from windows. :3**

**If you don't like the style I write in, please tell me in the reviews so that I can know :D**

**I also have another Gakuen Alice fanfic, and it will be posted after I finish this one, which is going to be a long time.**

**This story will probably end around 50-100 chapters, not sure.**

**I guess I'll have 1-5 big adventures in one book, and then cut off the book, create a new fanfic with _Book 2: What is the Title?_**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
